While a detailed knowledge of the structure of a molecule does not necessarily provide a key to its function, it does help us understand its mode of action at molecular level. The objective of this project is to provide a greater understanding of the structure-function relationship associated with hyaluronate and to bring into focus the changes which may occur in these functions with aging and pathology. Specifically, we intend to characterize hyaluronate from human, bovine, and owl monkey vitreous and to assess their differing behavior on phagocytosis. The objective of this project is to develop a deeper understanding of the physiological functions of hyaluronic acid in the vitreous. Clinically, much is not known about the origin of inflammation and other post-operative complications arising in the eye following vitrectomy where part of the hyaluronate of the vitreous is being removed. Therefore, these studies on both structure and biological activities of hyaluronate will be beneficial in determining whether its removal from the vitreous has any bearing on the occurrence of these inflammatory processes of the eye. Due to the multidisciplinary aspect of the proposed project, a large number of analytical procedures will be utilized i.e., column chromatography, enzymatic analysis, gas chromatography, methylation studies, infrared spectroscopy, circular dichroism and absorption spectroscopy. It is hoped that such an experimental approach will bring into focus the precise function-structure relationships associated with hyaluronic acid in the vitreous.